Emmy
Emmy 'is a character of HTFF. Bio Emmy is a cyan peahen who really loves gardening and loves every type of flowers, even the dangerous ones. She wears a blue headband with a yellow flower on it and a pair of slippers. Like most of the peafowls, she has green-coloured head crest. Emmy is a kind and calm person most of the time. She enjoys and loves the nature around her, mostly in her garden. Her own garden is located not too far from the town. She mostly stays inside the garden rather than go to the town. She knows that the town has many dangers and decides to stay inside her garden most of the time. She rarely goes to the town. Although she a bit away from the town, she's still exposed to the dangers from the town, as well as from her garden (because her garden is still inside the town area). As a gardener, Emmy spends her times gardening in her garden, taking care of her flowers and doing something that can calm her down. She has a florist shop inside the town and sells some of her flowers there. She's always nice to the people around her and is willing to show them her love towards nature. On the bad side, she's always not aware that some of her plants are dangerously mutated, "killing machines" and man-eating plants, but she sells some of them anyway. Those will cause deaths or injuries, including to herself. She's also bad at chemistry. Whenever she tries to combine some of her plants, fertilizers, or other stuff with an unknown chemical liquid, the experiment will fail badly and make the experiment area very dangerous, which can lead her to injuries or death (including killing people around her). If her experiment succeeds, the mutated plants will be created. Emmy mostly dies by her own plants or chemical stuff. Episodes Starring *Side Effect *Solar Strike *Cloak and Digger *Rotten Potatoes *All in Vine *Leaf Us Be *Pads Out of Water Featuring *Lantern It Go *The Great Pumpkin Head *Do You Want to Build a Snow-Moon? *Tree-lucinations *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Daphne's Backstory *Cats Cradle Appearance *Episode Name: Classified *Requesting Reforestation *Coming This Fall Fates Deaths #Side Effect - Died because of poisonous gas #Solar Strike - Upper part of her head shot by a sun beam. #Lantern It Go - Her head impaled by several pinecones. #Cloak and Digger - Impaled by Nutty's bones. #Rotten Potatoes - Face blown off. #All in Vine - Her lower body burst into pieces. #Pads Out of Water - Her head impaled by a pipe. Injuries *All in Vine - Her torso was almost ripped in half, her wrists were slightly peeled off, some mixture spilled into her massive wound, increasing the pain, and her body was twisted. Kill count *Celeste - 1 ("Lantern It Go" ''along with Lumpy) *Lumber - 1 ("Lantern It Go" along with Lumpy) *Cap - 1 ("Pads Out of Water") Gallery Trivia *Emmy is one of the characters who made a return from her owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Zee, Snapshot, Quartz, Emojie, Walter, Morton and Mix. She was a guppy. *Inside her garden, there are about 50% mutated plants, but at her shop, there are about 70% mutated plants. This is because she doesn't like the mutated plants sometimes and decides to sell them. *'''Running Gag: In the creator's old comic, Emmy was the only one survived in all season finale. All characters appeared in the all season finale but Emmy was the only one left survived. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Peafowls Category:Birds Category:Cyan Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Good characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Characters Category:Season 76 Introductions Category:Free to Use